finalfantasyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Final Fantasy II
Final Fantasy II è il secondo titolo della serie Final Fantasy. E' noto per essere tra i primi RPG per console a trattare una trama articolata e per essere stato il primo a disporre di elementi tipici ed irremovibili nelle prossime incarnazioni della saga, tra cui sono annoverati i chocobos ed i personaggi chiamati Cid. Il sistema di apprendimento delle abilità e dei potenziamenti statistici differisce dal canone regolare degli RPG: invece di accumulare punti esperienza, più si destreggia con un arma o si richiama un particolare incantesimo, più la bravura e le statistiche fisiche o magiche incrementano. Un personaggio più votato alla magia sarà più pratico di uno votato all'attacco fisico. Nonostante venga eclissato, il sistema di evoluzione a azione è riadottato grossolanamente nella SaGa, sempre sviluppata e distribuita dalla Square. Il gioco fu concepito da Akitoshi Kawazu, direttore dei prossimi Saga, invece che daHironobu Sakaguchi, fautore della rinomata saga. Data la popolarità ed una mancata traduzione Inglese, l'utente NeoDemiforce provvide al testo anglosassone. Personaggi Final Fantasy II è il primo, tra i vari capitoli, a proporre una trama vissuta da personaggi distinti per nome,vestiario e pensiero. I primi tre personaggi rimangono nel party per tutta la durata del gioco, mentre gli altri ne prendono parte solo momentaneamente. *'Firion' è il protagonista. Fratello adottivo di Maria, amico d'infanzia di Guy e Leon, assiste all'assalto della sua città natale. *'Maria' è amica di Guy e Firion. Ricerca suo fratello Leon, sperdutosi. *'Guy' è amico di Firion e Maria. Dislessico, possiede comunque peculiarità eccezionali nella forza fisica e nella comprensione del linguaggio animale. *'Leon' è il fratello maggiore di Maria e, successivamente, è addestrato per diventare Cavaliere Oscuro di Palamecia. Sperdutosi dall'assalto della città natale, diventa il fedelissimo di sua eccellenza Mateus *'Minwu' è un Mago Bianco e consigliere personale della Princessa . Si unisce al gruppo durante la loro prima avventura ed è pratico di magie bianche e di supporto. *'Josef 'è un minatore e supporta la squadra per il recupero del Mithril. Si unisce alla squadra per separarsene dopo poco tempo. *'Gordon' è il principe di Kashuan, fuggito dalla battaglia seguendo il fratello Scott, morto in Battaglia per la libertà del regno di Fynn. Si crede un codardo e, per rivalutarsi, si unisce a Firion e compagni per poter ricostitutire il regno di Fynn. *'Leila' è una piratessa, comanda una ciurma di masnadiere ma, facilmente abbattuti dal trio, si unisce a loro e cede la sua nave. *'Ricard Highwind' è l'ultimo Dragone di Deist. Rimasto prigioniero nel ventre di Leviathan per molto tempo, è impaziente di tornare in superficie e combattere Mateus *'Scott' è il principe di Kashuan e fratello maggiore di Gordon. Musica Final Fantasy II fu originariamente analizzato da Nobuo Uematsu, ed ormai era il diciassettesimo gioco a cui Uematsu concedeva l'onore di una sua colonna sonora. Le musiche del gioco furono arragiate da Tsuyoshi Sekito per le revisione distribuite su Wonderswan, PlayStation e Game Boy Advance ed egli compose anche i due nuovi temi di battaglia per queste edizioni. Alcuni bozze canore per il gioco non sono mai state rilasciate, per nessun motivo apparente, nemmeno nella Colonna Sonora distribuita nei negozi. Sviluppo Final Fantasy II fu inizialmente pubblicato per Famicom in Giappone nel 1988. Secondo alcuni rumor ''Nintendo of America o Square Soft avrebbero localizzato il titolo per il pubblico americano come successo per il predecessore nel 1990. Questo progetto fu annunciato e una versione beta fu prodotta nel 1991 sotto il nome di Final Fantasy: Dark Shadow Over Palakia, ma il gioco fu infine cancellato in favore del più recente ''Final Fantasy IV. Il gioco non fu mai rilasciato fuori dall'Asia nella sua forma originale. Delle versioni migliorate del gioco furono successivamente prodotte per WonderSwan Color, PlayStation (come parte della collezione Final Fantasy Origins), Game Boy Advance (come parte di Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls), e PlayStation Portable. Fu rilasciato in Europa e in altre regioni per la prima volta quando divenne parte della compilation Final Fantasy Origins Wonderswan Color Il primo ri-sviluppo di Final Fantasy II fu rilasciato il 3 Maggio 2001. Il cambio più evidente è il netto miglioramento grafico, una vampata di novità per gli sfondi e un incremento generale della qualità. PlayStation Il primo accesso di Final Fantasy II in America fu dovuto alla distribuzione della collezione Final Fantasy Origins , in cui è inclusa anche il primo Final Fantasy. Grafica e giocabilità rimangono le medesime dell'edizione Wonderswan, sebbene la risoluzione sia notevolmente incrementata. Sono state aggiunte nuove caratteristiche, tra cui video in computer grafica, un Bestiario, una galleria artistica di Yoshita Amano ed una galleria di collezione degli oggetti. Game Boy Advance Final Fantasy II è nuovamente accoppiato a Final Fantasy, ma stavolta sviluppato e distribuito per Game Boy Advance nella collezione Dawn of Souls. In quest'edizione, sono state modificate alcune particolarità, come la rimozione del cheat "cancella-azione", capace di permettere l'incremento delle statistiche, in Final Fantasy II, senza portare a termine l'azione e risparmiando molti turni digioco, oltre a rendere le statistiche stabili. Come in Final Fantasy è imposto un limite a tre salvataggi diversi, oltre all'aggiunta di poter salvare in tutti i posti, eccetto durante i combattimento. I ritratti di Yoshitaka Amano adesso compaiono accanto alle scritte, durante i dialoghi. La versione Dawn of Souls introduce in Final Fantasy II la località segreta Soul of Rebirth disponibile immediatamente dopo il completamento del gioco. Il posto consiste in un collegamento di caverne,foreste ed una città isolata e sicura in cui i personaggi deceduti durante il gioco, le cui anime ancora sopravvivono, devono porre fine alla dittatura del lato "luminoso" dell'imperatore Mateus. PlayStation Portatile Final Fantasy II fu anche ri-prodotto e distribuito, nella Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Edition, per PSP. Le musiche rimangono le medesime di Final Fantasy Origins, ma la grafica è stata aggiornata ad una risoluzione migliore, con sprite ridisegnati. La trama è la stessa dell'edizione Dawn of Souls, eccetto per l'aggiunta di locazioni speciali segrete uniche ed il ritorno dei filmati in computer grafica e delle Gallerie. Ad essere introdotto è il percorso Labirinto Arcano, una serie di tre gallerie differenti disponibili dopo il completamento del gioco, dirette al Rifugio Arcano, in cui possono essere combattuti nuovi Boss La revisione introduce il comando "Difendi" nel menu di battaglia e, se scelto il comando, le probabilità di parare un attacco con lo scudo da parte di un personaggio aumentano notevolmente. Versione Ipod Square-Enix ha annunciato un imminente rilascio del Final Fantasy original e della Seconda Fantasia per questo dispositivo portatile. Entrambi i giochi disporranno di una grafica simile a quella della versione Anniversary, oltre ai già presenti dungeon opzionali segreti. La giocabilità di Final Fantasy I rimarrà la stessa, invece Final Fantasy II implementerà aggiunte interessanti. Non si è ancora svelato molto sui due giochi. Entrambe le produzioni sono confermate per Ipod e saranno distribuite il 25 Febbraio 2010. Curiosità *''Final Fantasy II'' non include molte citazioni al precedente titolo, ma in Final Fantasy IX l' Eidolon Ramuh racconta la storia di un conflitto mondiale tra nazioni, di un uomo sacrificatosi per la patria pur di permettere a tre,giovani ribelli, di salvare il mondo. Il sacrificato è Josef. *''Final Fantasy II'', III, IV, IV: The After Years, XI, Unlimited e The Spirits Within sono i Final Fantasy trasposizionati a Novella. La novella del gioco si intitola Final Fantasy II: Tsū Muma no Meikyū o "Il Labirinto dell'Incubo". Fu pubblicata esclusivamente in Giappone, redatta Kenji Terada e pubblicata esclusivamente da 'Kadokawa Shoten invece che Squaresoft *In Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, Beelzebub, Astaroth, King Behemoth ed Iron Giant sono i guardiani di True Moon. *E' il primo, ed unico gioco, a non disporre del sistema di avanzamento livellato Galleria Image:Ff2cover.jpg|''Final Fantasy II'' Nintendo Family Computer Japan, 1988. Image:FF1&2_Famicom_boxart.jpg|''Final Fantasy I-II'' Nintendo Family Computer Japan, 1994. Image:Final Fantasy II unused box art.jpg|''Final Fantasy II: Dark Shadow Over Palakia'' Nintendo Entertainment System North America, never released. Image:FF2_WSC_boxart.jpg|''Final Fantasy II'' WonderSwan Color Japan, 2001. Image:FF2PS_Japan_boxart.jpg|''Final Fantasy II'' Sony PlayStation Japan, 2002. Image:FFPremium_boxart.jpg|''Final Fantasy Premium Package'' Sony PlayStation Japan, 2002. Image:FFOrigins_PAL_boxart.jpg|''Final Fantasy Origins'' Sony PlayStation Europe, 2003. Image:Ffobox.jpg|''Final Fantasy Origins'' Sony PlayStation North America, 2003. Image:FF1&2Advance_Japan_boxart.jpg|''Final Fantasy I & II Advance'' Game Boy Advance Japan, 2004. Image:FF1and2-DawnOfSouls-Boxart.jpg|''Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls'' Game Boy Advance North America, 2004. Image:Ffdos eu.jpg|''Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls'' Game Boy Advance Europe, 2004. Image:FfIIPSPna.jpg|''Final Fantasy II'' PlayStation Portable North America, 2007. Collegamenti *Final Fantasy I・II Advance Official Site (Japanese) *Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Official Site (Japanese) *Final Fantasy II for Mobile Official Site (Japanese) *Final Fantasy Origins Official Site (North American) *Final Fantasy I・II Dawn of Souls Official Site (North American) *Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Official Site (North American) *Wikipedia's entry on Final Fantasy II *Final Fantasy II Sprites ~NES~ de:Final Fantasy IIes:Final Fantasy IIfr:Final Fantasy II ja:ファイナルファンタジーIICategoria:Capitoli principali